


Delfino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [66]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flash Fic, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tanaka si sente in colpa dopo che il figlio Tony è finito in coma.Scritta sentendo:Berend Salverda - Line in the Sand [Epic Music - Epic Powerful Hybrid Music]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MX10CZ6xZA4.#WeeklyPromptPrompt:“Hai combinato un disastro così grande da farlo sembrare un capolavoro.”





	Delfino

Delfino

Tanaka socchiuse gli occhi e affondò in acqua, le braccia aperte ed i capelli azzurri che gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso pallido.

Le sue gambe si fusero, divenendo una coda da tritone, dalle fattezze di quella di un delfino, le scarpe gli scomparvero, mentre i suoi capelli si arricciavano. Sospirò pesantemente, sott’acqua il suo respiro si trasformò in una sequela di bollicine.

La superficie del mare era trafitta dai raggi del sole, che diventavano pallidi e si diffondevano a raggera.

Mare chiuse gli occhi e piegò di lato il capo.

< Ho innumerevoli eredi, ma l’unico capace di gestire la famiglia ora è in coma.

Non posso chiedere aiuto a nessuno. Ho fatto un errore dopo l’altro da quando ho permesso che Leviathan mi venisse strappato via.

Non gli ho mai detto cosa provavo per lui, come facesse battere il mio cuore. Dopo che Cavallone e Timoteo lo hanno distrutto, ho permesso che la ferocia ottenebrasse il mio cuore.

Mi sono alleato a Byakuran, nell’attesa del futuro che spazzerà via tutta questa corruzione >.

Le onde gli facevano ondeggiare la barba, solleticandogli le gote. Mosse indolente la coda, le mani gli pizzicavano.

Spalancò gli occhi di colpo, respirando con le branchie che erano apparse sul suo collo.

< Ho lasciato che il mio Anthony finisse in coma, sono stato il peggiore dei padri.

Se solo potessi ancora chiedere aiuto a ‘fratellone’ Tsuyoshi >.

“Bravo, Tanaka.

Hai combinato un disastro così grande da farlo sembrare un capolavoro” si rimproverò con voce greve.


End file.
